


Una última confesión

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, BAMF John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mary is a saint, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Cinco veces en las que John Watson reprime sus sentimientos, y una última vez donde decide mandar a todos al diablo y soltar todo lo que tenía guardado.





	1. Take

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock ni sus personajes me pertenecen 
> 
> N/A: Disfruten y comenten plz ♥ 
> 
> PD: ¡La historia ya está terminada! ¡Yei! Iré subiendo los capítulos periódicamente.
> 
> PD: Contiene Spoilers de la temporada 2 a la 3 (Desde la caída de Reichenbach hasta His Last Vow/Su última confesión)

Primera vez:

Una botella se estrelló contra la pared. Harry tembló y se abrazó las rodillas. John intentó taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos. Tarareó una canción que escuchó en la radio e intentó dejar su mente en blanco. Su madre ahogó un grito y ahora, Harry empezó a sollozar, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Su padre subió las escaleras en grandes zancadas y se quedó frente a la puerta de la habitación. Harry le hizo una seña para que ambos se metieran en el armario.

— ¡Dónde están! ¡Dónde están los niños!— Su madre subió junto a él y puso una mano en su hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo, Henry la apartó de un manotazo.

— Henry...— Gimió Ella con la voz entrecortada. Él gruñó y abrió la puerta de una patada. John dejó de respirar y se quedó congelado.

— No están — dijo y frunció el ceño — ¡No están!...Maldita zorra, ¡Me mentiste! — La golpeó en el estómago. Ella se dobló y apretó los dientes. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos — ¿Está llorando? — Rió en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban negros. Un golpe tras otro. Los gritos de su madre eran insoportables, aunque ella intentaba no subir el volumen, pero para ambos, eran difíciles de escuchar, desgarradores. Harry ya no pudo soportarlo, espió por la ranura de la puerta y esperó, esperó hasta que su padre estuviera distraído para salir del armario, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. John realmente quiso protegerla, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse de su escondite. 

— Suelta a mamá. 

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Me vas a golpear? — Ella abrió los ojos aterrada y se puso muy pálida. Harry lo miró a los ojos sin ninguna expresión.

— Golpéame a mí. No me importa, pero deja en paz a mamá— Henry rió a carcajadas y se sostuvo por la pared.

— ¿Viste eso?— le preguntó a Ella, intentó levantarse del suelo pero una punzada de dolor impidió el movimiento — Que linda. Es toda una pequeña heroína, ¿Verdad? — se agachó a su altura y le apartó un mechón de pelo. Ella se estremeció cuando el olor a alcohol inundó su nariz. Sintió asco — ¿No te bastó la golpiza que te di hace rato?— Harry tragó saliva y continuó haciendo contacto visual — ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? ¿16? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? Yo no crié una fenómeno.

— No hice nada malo.

— ¿Nada malo?— rió entre dientes— Enferma desviada. Dios te va a castigar peor de lo que yo lo hago y te arrepentirás de todas las tonterías que estás haciendo

No contestó y esperó la golpiza con los ojos cerrados. El golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, confundida, y vio a Henry tapándose el rostro y ocultando sus lágrimas. Ayudó a su mamá a levantarse, Ella también estaba llorando. Harry sabía que era en parte por el dolor, y en parte por la decepción. 

Henry abandonó el lugar, tambaleándose y sin mirar a su familia.

Desde ese día John prometió comportarse como el hijo perfecto, sólo para que su mamá no sufriera. Se volvió deportista, comenzó a salir con muchas chicas y luego se enlistó en el ejército. Cumplió el estereotipo de masculinidad a la perfección. Todo iba acorde al plan  hasta que se mudó al 221B de Baker Street, hasta que conoció a Sherlock Holmes.

— John — Dijo Sherlock, desde el sofá. Él se volteó y frunció el ceño— No hay leche.

— Ve a comprarla— fue hacia la puerta, pero Sherlock volvió a detenerlo.

— No puedo. Estoy ocupado, ve tú— John suspiró.

— Tengo una cita con Eleonor en quince minutos. Llegaré tarde.

— ¿No se llamaba Elizabeth? 

— Ella fue la semana pasada — bufó— Conozco tu estrategia. No esta vez— Sherlock se movió y se enderezó en el sofá, mantuvo la mirada fija en John.

— No entiendo.

— ¿No entiendes qué? Mira, Sherlock, sé que estás aburrido pero en serio no estoy p-...— Él siseó y entrecerró los ojos.

— Barba de tres días, no llevas colonia pero tienes encima una camisa nueva; miras constantemente tu teléfono, posiblemente para ver la hora, pero juzgando tu aspecto físico, no, no estás nervioso, sólo quieres aparentar. ¿Para qué? No estás interesado en ella y sin embargo te esfuerzas para impresionar. ¿Olvidando a alguien o intentas ocultar algo?— Sherlock siguió observándolo— Quieres que la cita termine lo más rápido posible, quizá acostarte con Elizabeth o cómo se llame, pero el sexo tampoco es tu prioridad.

Para ese punto, Sherlock ya dando vueltas en la sala. John trató de evadir el contacto visual.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que intentar deducir mi vida personal?— Él lo ignoró y continuó 

— Hay algo, John Watson, que estoy obviando de tu pasado — Rodó los ojos y se paró en el marco de la puerta, para darle una rápida mirada a su compañero de piso.

— En serio, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?.

— No hay casos y Greg está más incompetente que de costumbre. Estoy aburrido.

John rió suave, olvidando todo por un momento.

— Aunque sea la pared sigue intacta— Sherlock enarcó una ceja y señaló unos cuantos orificios recientes de bala en la pared.

— Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad—  dijo él — Volveré en un par de horas. No hagas ninguna tontería mientras no estoy.

Escuchó a Sherlock gruñir y cerró la puerta. La sonrisa boba que se le formó en los labios desapareció cuando volvió a la realidad. No era la primera vez que Sherlock tenía ese efecto sobre él. Ocurría a menudo. Agitó la cabeza y descartó todos esos pensamientos, que sabía no conducirían a nada bueno. 

Debatió la posibilidad de comprar un ramo de rosas para su cita, esta vez quería ir en serio. La chica tenía el cabello negro como el petróleo y una sonrisa encantadora, pero había algo que no estaba bien. Desde que se mudó al 221B no podía salir con alguien sin sentir ese inexplicable de que se estaba equivocando.

Se enfocó en la mujer frente suyo, su escote no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación y no paraba de insinuarse. Él ya no encontraba excusa para alejarse y Eleonor estaba siendo cada vez más directa. Se pasó una mano por el cuello y se inclinó por el respaldo de la silla.

— ...Mi padre también era militar—  Dijo ella. John asintió y sonrió forzado.

— Vaya...—  Eleonor tomó un trago de su vino.

— Me gusta mucho tu blog, John. En especial ese artículo que escribiste sobre... El perro de los Canterville.

— Baskerville. 

— ¿Eh? — parpadeó rápidamente.

— Baskerville. El perro de los Baskerville — Ella alzó ambas cejas y soltó una risita, que a John le pareció insoportable. Apretó los labios en una línea y continuó escuchando como Eleonor hablaba de lo mal que le caía su nueva jefa.

Unos pasos acelerados y una mano en su hombro lo sacaron de su burbuja.

— ¡John! — Era Sherlock, agitado y un papel en mano— Tenemos un nuevo caso.

— Estoy en medio de una cita — Contestó, pero estaba sonriendo. Eleonor frunció el ceño y dejó su copa en la mesa.

— Esto es más importante, vamos— Se levantó y le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a la chica—  Lo lamento, Elizabeth, pero John tiene que acompañarme. Es un caso de suma importancia.

— Me llamo Eleonor.

— Lo que sea, no me iré aprendiendo el nombre de todas las novias de John sólo porque sí— Lo jaló del brazo. John le dejó unos billetes a la chica para que pague su cuenta y la dejó con su evidente molestia. Salieron del restaurante y Sherlock se apoyó por la pared.

— ¿Qué haces? — Sherlock intentaba normalizar su respiración, pero terminó riendo a carcajadas, contagió un poco de su risa a John.

— Su cara... Dios, estaba furiosa.

— El caso, Sherlock ¿Qué conseguiste? — Él recuperó la compostura y se acomodó el abrigo, luego miró a John.

—No hay ningún caso.

—¿Qué? Sherlock, vamos, me estaba divirtiendo.

— Discrepo. Lucías terriblemente incómodo, parecía que querías salir corriendo. Te hice un favor.

— Aún así no tenías el derecho de-... Un momento ¿Me estabas espiando?.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? Es molesto — John respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y se atrevió a alzar la mirada.

— Vamos a casa. 

— ¡Bien!— festejó sonriendo. John no pudo evitar hacerlo también; en ocasiones sentía que era el mejor amigo de un niño sobreestimulado. 

Caminaron en silencio y tomaron un taxi. La mirada penetrante del detective estaba clavada sobre él, lo sabía, pero no quería mantener contacto visual. La pierna de Sherlock estaba pegada a la suya, estaba extremadamente consciente de su cercanía. Reprimió un escalofrío y miró hacia la ventana.

— John. 

— ¿Uh? — Se giró para mirarlo. Sherlock se inclinó hacia él.

— Lo lamento. 

— Bien — Estaba demasiado cerca, miró sus labios inconscientemente, luego apartó la mirada. Sherlock sonrió.

— Preparé la cena. 

— ¿En serio?. 

— No. Pediremos comida china y veremos televisión hasta tarde — John elevó la comisura de los labios. No podía imaginar nada mejor.


	2. Me

Segunda Vez:

—Sherlock, ven a ver esto— Él se inclinó detrás suyo, apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro y John se estremeció. El hecho de que invadiera su espacio personal ya era costumbre, por lo tanto no dijo nada al respecto.

—Secuestros múltiples en el mismo hotel. Predecible, aburrido. Probablemente no me tomará más de una hora, máximo tres. No lo quiero.

—Vamos, por tu salud mental.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? Más específicamente ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi salud mental?.

—El cadáver en el baño. Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock. Me acostumbré a las cabezas en el refrigerador. Pero eso ya fue demasiado. ¡Tuve que usar el baño de la señora Hudson por un mes!— arrugó levemente la nariz.

—Ya te lo dije, era un experimento para-... —

—No me importa. Vas a tomar este caso aunque no quieras. Es este o el de la chica que cree que su padre fue suplantado por un alien—Sherlock se levantó y puso una mano en su barbilla.

—Eso suena interesante.

—Tiene síndrome de Capgras— contestó con una ceja levantada. Él suspiró dramáticamente.

—Bien. Sólo por ti, John Watson— sonrió malicioso y se dio media vuelta—Antes de que se me olvide. Necesito usar tu habitación para un experimento.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Sherlock! Ya tienes el comedor.

—Pero necesito tu habitación. Sólo es por una semana, no te quejes. Además, necesitas recompensarme.

—¿Dónde demonios quieres que me duerma?.

—El sofá es cómodo— dijo Sherlock— Prepara tus cosas. Estaremos ahí en media hora— Jonh no contestó y cerró su laptop.

—¿A dónde vas?.

—Asuntos pendientes— le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación

John se recostó por el respaldo y miró de reojo su taza de té, fría, por supuesto. No se animaba a levantarse para recalentarla. Lamentaba no haber hecho planes con su actual conquista esta noche. Pasar todas las noches con Sherlock le provocaba ansiedad; su compañía era reconfortante, pero cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos y sentía ese cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y quería escapar. Generalmente lo hacía y ponía una excusa tonta para marcharse. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

“Prepara tus maletas. Ya está arreglado. Paso por ti en media hora — SH.”

“¿Cuánto tiempo?”

“Dos noches. — SH”

“Tengo trabajo, Sherlock. No puedo faltar porque sí”

“Ya te lo dije: Está todo arreglado. 27 minutos. —SH”

—Dos noches...—John suspiró y guardó su teléfono con una sonrisa.

(...)

—Bien. Toma esto— Sherlock le dio un mapa y se acomodó la bufanda. John levantó una ceja y lo guardó en su bolsillo — No, No. Despliegalo. Eres un turista. ¿Recuerdas? Los turistas usan mapas. ¿Sabes otro idioma a parte del inglés?— John abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido— No. Mejor haz un acento americano.

—Bien— bufó —¿Algo más que deba saber?.

—Sólo sígueme la corriente.

El hotel era enorme, con una fuente al frente y una decoración presuntuosa. Desde la entrada se podían ver candelabros y muebles costosos. John se sintió incómodo de inmediato.

—Es un maldito hotel de cinco estrellas, Sherlock. ¿Cómo conseguiste una reservación tan rápido?— Él le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—Mycroft— susurró y ambos entraron al hotel. Hasta el portero tenía un traje costoso.

La recepcionista era una mujer joven e increíblemente bella, les sonrió y se inclinó en el mostrador.

—Buenas tardes, Bienvenidos al Grand Palace Hotel—Dijo la chica— ¿Quieren una reservación?.

—Ya tenemos una— Se adelantó Sherlock— A nombre de Scott Watson. Acabo de llamar hace unos minutos— John quiso reír por su acento, pero se contuvo. La recepcionista comprobó el nombre en la computadora y se relamió los labios.

—Una honeymoon suite reservada para dos noches. ¿Planean pasar su luna de miel en Londres?— Sherlock soltó una risa floja y tomó de la mano a John, quien había olvidado cómo respirar por unos minutos.

—Un Tour por europa, de hecho. Hamish está muy emocionado por conocer París— John frunció el ceño y apretó fuerte su mano. La chica elevó ambas cejas y John le sonrió falsamente a su esposo.

—Muy bien. Aquí están sus llaves. Las mascotas no están permitidas y el desayuno es a las 8. Que tengan una feliz estadía— Ella ya no sonreía.

Les había asignado la habitación 21B.

—Sherlock.

—Quita esa cara. Acabamos de casarnos y somos felices— dijo él entre dientes, abrazando a Watson por la cintura.

—No soy gay— Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Ahora eres bisexual. Cállate, podrían haber micrófonos en los pasillos.

—Me lo hubieras consultado antes. ¡Me llamaste por mi segundo nombre! Sabes cuánto lo detesto— Él sonrió.

—Entonces fue por eso.

—¿Qué?.

—Nada— sacudió la cabeza— Llegamos.

Las maletas ya estaban sobre la cama. Sherlock le dio la propina al botones de mala gana. John tragó grueso.

—Una sola cama.

—Estamos casados—le recordó con hastío— Has estado en un campo de batalla, no te quejes.

Sherlock inspeccionó la nevera y John se quedó parado en mitad de la habitación.

—Tiene pétalos.

—Deberías ver el baño. Tiene un Jacuzzi con pétalos y velas. También condones y una botella de lubricante.

—Oh, por favor— se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Ambos rieron y John siguió a Sherlock al baño—¿En serio hay condones?— preguntó curioso.

—En el lavamanos. y lubricante sabor frutilla— frunció el ceño— ¿En verdad sabe a frutilla?— John se encogió de hombros.

—No mentiste con lo del Jacuzzi— arrugó la nariz — Cuanta cursilería. Iré a desempacar, quiero saber lo que planeas.

Fue hacia la cama y sacudió los pétalos de las sábanas. Dejó las maletas en un pequeño sofá al costado de la habitación. Sacó una lata de coca cola del minibar y prendió el televisor. La cama era suave y la habitación derrochaba elegancia. Casi se sintió mal por Mycroft, casi.

—¿Ya te acomodáste?.

—Dime lo que encontraste— dijo John. Sherlock se sentó a su lado.

—Seis víctimas desaparecidas, todas se hospedaron en este lugar alguna vez. Scotland Yard cerró el caso hace una semana; algo me dice que hay dinero de por medio. Todas tienen algo en común: Son homosexuales, o en todo caso, bisexuales. El dueño, Ernest Harrison, es un ex-militar con buena fama en el círculo político y social. Algunos dicen que es masón, no estoy seguro.Tal vez pertenece a una clase de organización secreta que realiza rituales, o simplemente tiene el poder suficiente y detesta a los que piensan diferente a él. Sospecho que su padre tenía un amante, otro hombre. El hermano de su madre, George Bennett, debido a eso creció con repúdio. Es un hombre reservado y sin ningún sólo escándalo que manche su apellido, fue difícil saberlo, pero es obvio que él es el culpable. Sólo necesitamos hallar a las víctimas y reunir las pruebas necesarias para demostrar su culpabilidad.

—Impresionante...— Dijo John— Pero…¿No sería muy obvio?.

—Es rico, sí, pero no demasiado inteligente. Cree que puede comprar el silencio de los demás— entornó los ojos— Conseguiremos las copias de las cámaras de seguridad y esperaremos. Tengo unos planos en mi maleta, hay dos zonas borrosas detrás de la lavandería. Podemos empezar por ahí.

John rió, Sherlock lo miró confundido.

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que hagamos eso? Tú lo dijiste, hay cámaras por doquier. Quién sabe cuántas cámaras pasamos desde que llegamos—dijo John— Es peligroso.

—Resolvimos casos mucho más peligrosos antes— John tardó en contestar, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a devolverle la mirada a Sherlock.

—Tienes razón— aceptó y se relamió los labios— ¿Cómo?

Sherlock se levantó y se acomodó la camisa, antes de ir hacia el sofá y sacar una laptop de una maleta pequeña.

—¿De quién…?

—Lestrade— contestó. John no preguntó nada más —Puedo interrumpir las grabaciones mediante el IP; las cámaras están conectadas por la red wifi del hotel, será como jugar. No hay guardias ni nadie en vigilancia durante la madrugada, a excepción de los guardias del frente. No gastan demasiado en seguridad para no levantar sospechas. A las tres en punto desactivo las grabaciones; tendremos como mucho media hora, inspeccionamos y listo. No es complicado. ¿Quieres cenar?

—Supongo.

—Bien, pide servicio a la habitación mientras reviso las cámaras— masculló tecleando, distraído. John respiró hondo y movió su mano a tientas para buscar el teléfono de la mesita de luz.

Sherlock no pidió nada, seguía muy ocupado escudriñando las grabaciones de seguridad. John estaba devorando el postre cuando él le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Mira— apuntó a la pantalla. Pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado en el video. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo por unos segundos — Es la única habitación que tiene las cámaras encendidas.

—Nos están vigilando. ¿Por qué?

—Al parecer, mi querido Watson, sospechan de nosotros— hizo una pequeña pausa — Tal vez uno de los empleados está encargado de observar nuestros movimientos— gruñó— se supone que no deberían haber cámaras en las habitaciones, maldición, eso complica aún más las cosas.

—Por favor, sabías que están persiguiendo homosexuales. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió que sería una buena idea hacernos pasar por una pareja casada!? ¿Estás demente?

Sherlock sonrió de lado.

—Eso era parte del plan—contestó—Lo único que no calculé fue la posibilidad de que hayan puesto cámaras aquí

—Me sorprende de ti— Dijo John. Sherlock recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, él quedó rígido en su lugar.

—Acaríciame, qué sé yo. Nos están viendo.

—Ni siquiera tenemos los anillos, nadie se lo creerá— tomó a Sherlock por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, ambos ahora estaban recostados mirando la laptop—Que difícil es abrazarte

—No es mi culpa que seas tan bajito— lo miró ofendido— Y con respecto a lo de los anillos, no creo que nadie se haya fijado, ambos llevamos guantes. Además, pensé en eso—apuntó con el mentón una cajita que estaba encima de la mesita de noche. John tragó saliva y acarició torpemente el cabello de Sherlock —¿En serio te comportas así con tu pareja? Con razón tus ligues nunca duran más de una semana.

—¡No es lo mismo!— Sherlock lo ignoró y cerró el portátil, se levantó para dejarlo sobre la mesa de noche, sacó una botella de champagne del minibar y dos copas.

—La señal de esta habitación se pierde por momentos, exactamente cada diez minutos y reaparece en otros diez. Comenzaron hace tres minutos.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?— Sherlock le pasó una copa, John intentó no distraerse mirando sus labios y fracasó en el intento.

—Seremos una pareja casada cada diez minutos, y...haremos una expedición de reconocimiento a media noche por el hotel, y saldremos de nuevo a las tres— susurró en su oído, John se estremeció y tomó un sorbo de su bebida— Demuéstrame lo bueno que eres

—Una regla. Nada de besos en los labios— Sherlock frunció el ceño—Quiero respetar lo poco que me queda de masculinidad.

—Besar a otro hombre no haces que dejes de ser uno—dijo con sorna—Sólo demuestra que eres lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar tu sexualidad, a pesar de que todos los humanos se rigen por normas obsoletas de comportamiento y de orientación sexual cuando en realidad el cuerpo sólo sigue impulsos, independientemente del género de la pareja—John se quedó callado—Pero te entiendo...

—¿Uh?

—Vives bajo una moral anticuada debido a que tu padre era alcohólico, Harry heredó ese aspecto suyo, por cierto y también completamente homófobo. Cuando ella salió del armario, hubo una pelea entre tu familia y probablemente la echaron de casa; por eso te sientes tan incómodo cuando alguien habla sobre ella y te pones a la defensiva cuando discuten tu heterosexualidad. Tu padre te mandó al ejército cuando cumpliste los dieciocho años para evitar que te desviaras, como tu hermana, y el hecho de que salieras con cada mujer que se te cruce en frente es para esconder tus propios impulsos y para reprimirlos a toda costa. En conclusión, no, no eres gay, John, pero tampoco completamente heterosexual.

—Sherlock, ¿Cómo…?— jadeó de la impresión—¿Tú eres gay?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Considero irrelevante el hecho de definir una identidad sexual, y si lo preguntas...no, no soy asexual, ni heterosexual ni bisexual ni nada de eso. En simples palabras, no me importa— contestó— Las etiquetas son innecesarias y en mi opinión deberían suprimirse de una vez por todas.

—Vaya.

—Entonces…¿Acerté algo?— John tomó un trago, Sherlock lo imitó.

—¿Cuántos minutos pasaron?

Sherlock miró la televisión de reojo y se alejó un poco de John.

—Ocho minutos, ya podemos alejarnos.

Suspiró, sentía el rostro caliente y el corazón latiendo como nunca, la idea de probar sus labios apareció por su mente, sólo necesitaba inclinarse un poco más, tomar su mentón y...

El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto.

—No me importa— las palabras brotaron de su boca sin meditación previa— Nada, lo siento, pensaba en voz alta— Sherlock enarcó una ceja —¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—A los quince años. Mycroft estaba por tener su primera cita y quería superar eso. Fuimos a la feria, la chica era realmente exasperante, como no paraba de parlotear la besé.

—¿Te gustó?

—Me fue indiferente, no entiendo porqué hay gente que clasifica su primer beso como “una experiencia inolvidable”

—El mío lo fue— dijo John riendo.

—¿Fue bajo la luz de la luna y con fuegos artificiales?— preguntó con algo de burla.

—No, me puse tan nervioso que la empujé por error. Cayó muy fuerte y se torció el brazo— rió—Lo peor fue que toda la clase nos estaba viendo, fue tan embarazoso— Escucharon un pequeño pitido, John sonrió con diversión al darse cuenta de que las cámaras volvieron a grabar —Me sorprende lo poco cuidadosos que son.

—No son poco cuidadosos, son tacaños.

John se estiró para dejar su copa vacía en el piso, Sherlock hizo lo mismo, aunque la suya estaba aún a medias.

—¿No es demasiado sospechoso que una pareja recién casada sólo estuviera viendo televisión?

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Ponte encima mío— Sherlock obedeció, puso sus rodillas al costado de sus caderas y su rostro cerca del suyo. John sintió su respiración—Fingiremos… liarnos por los minutos que queden— Pasó una mano por su espalda y lo acarició lento, se acercó hacia su oreja—Siéntate.

Lo hizo, su espalda chocó contra la pared y Sherlock se posicionó encima suyo, un poco más y estaría rozando su entrepierna, lo abrazó por la cintura y puso sus labios sobre su cuello.

—John...—jadeó sorprendido, él siseó y continuó besándolo. Lo sintió estremecerse sobre él y bajó un poco más sus manos, Sherlock intentó alejarse, algo abrumado por todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían. John reforzó su agarre y lo mordió suavemente, Sherlock gimió y se tapó la boca.

—¿Eres virgen?

—Nunca...me había interesado por...—su voz se entrecortó por el placer. La idea de ser el primero en tocarlo de esa manera, el primero en hacerlo gemir así… Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Puso sus manos encima de su trasero y lo apretó con suavidad. Sherlock no protestó, pero se removió en medio de un gemido ahogado.

Observó maravillado el suave rubor en su rostro y sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Se movió un poco y rozó el pene de su compañero, totalmente duro como el suyo. Desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa del detective (Esa maldita camisa púrpura, tan ridículamente pornográfica que debería ser ilegal).

Se separó un rato de su cuello y continuó contemplandolo un rato más.

Quería marcar esa hermosa piel pálida, hacer que todos sepan que John Watson fue el primero quién tuvo a Sherlock Holmes a su merced, retorciéndose de placer sólo por su toque. Su polla palpitó por la anticipación.

—Joder, Sherlock, tienes un culo magnífico— lo apretó un poco más y Sherlock dio un respingo.

—John— gimoteó, una súplica tácita. Él lo ignoró y regresó sus labios a su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos hasta la clavícula. Mordisqueó ligeramente su manzana y Sherlock gruñó. Descubrió entonces que a Sherlock no le molestaba ser ruidoso en lo absoluto, y que probablemente sería un compañero de cama de todo menos silencioso.

Su sangre hirvió y su mente desechó todo tipo de prejuicio anterior. Tenía a Sherlock Holmes y eso era lo único que le importaba. Lo tomó del rostro y lo observó por largo rato. Acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar, tenía unas ganas inhumanas de besarlo. Miró fijamente sus labios, pero se contuvo.

Movió sus caderas para rozar la erección de Sherlock aún oculta entre sus ropas. Lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y morderse los labios. Besó su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su boca.

Sherlock se frotó contra su entrepierna, en movimientos erráticos y desesperados. John lo tomó por la cadera.

—Tranquilo, cariño, tenemos tiempo— mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y guió con sus manos la cadera de Sherlock, haciendo rozar ambas erecciones cubiertas— Se siente mejor, ¿Verdad?— él asintió repetidas veces.

—Sí...— susurró, casi sin voz, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Ocultó la cabeza entre la intersección del cuello de John y ahogó un pequeño grito.

—Dime lo que quieres— Subió una mano un poco más y acarició su trasero (No sabía por qué pero de repente tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo).

Sherlock desprendió también unos botones de la camisa de John, tomándolo desprevenido.

—No lo sé. Quiero...— tragó saliva, sin saber cómo continuar. John besó su frente.

—¿Quieres mi polla, Sherlock? ¿Soportarías tenerme dentro de ti?

Él tembló y casi ronroneó contra su cuello— Respóndeme. ¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor o no?

—Hazlo— sujetó el culo de Sherlock y lo guió a hacer movimientos circulares. Sherlock gimió y arqueó ambas cejas, dando a su mirada un rastro de desesperación. Su deseo se convirtió en necesidad.

—¿Confías en mí?— preguntó. No quería forzarlo.

—Nunca confíe tanto en nadie más.

Su corazón retumbó con rapidez.

Su pene palpitaba dolorosamente en sus pantalones, y esa mirada vulnerable que tenía Sherlock fue suficiente para inducirlo al frenesí.

La cámara había dejado de emitir sus pitidos hacía mucho rato.

Miró a sus labios una vez más, lo necesitaba. Se acercó lento y pegó sus frentes. Acarició su boca con su pulgar y cerró sus ojos, las respiraciones de ambos se mezclaron y John sintió como el universo se detuvo en ese instante. Sólo existían él y Sherlock. Iba a hacerlo, lo besaría, lo reclamaría como suyo.

Pero se alejó de golpe. Recordó a su papá golpeando a Harry.

"Esto está mal. No soy…"

Sherlock se levantó de su regazo con su habitual expresión neutral. John resopló frustrado y se fue sin decir nada más. La erección se le bajó y tuvo un amargo sentimiento de culpa.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Respirar hondo no estaba funcionando. Le faltaba el aire, no lo entendía. Después de pasar años en el ejército, después de acostarse con mujeres encantadoras… Perdió el control, se desvió, aunque prometió no hacerlo.

Quiso odiar a Sherlock, pero no pudo, pero en cambio sintió un profundo rencor hacia sí mismo. Podía aceptar a Harry, hasta ahí, pero él no...Él no era gay.

Lo mejor era ignorar lo que pasó y enfocarse en el caso. A Sherlock no le importaría, ¿no?. Estaba seguro de que si ignoraba eso, no tendría problemas y eso que sintió desaparecería gradualmente.

"Fue sólo por el caso" se dijo "Era necesario. No hay nada más".

Se lavó el rostro y se observó en el espejo. Tenía las ojeras algo marcadas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y contó hasta diez, sus piernas aún le temblaban.

Abrió la puerta y volvió a la habitación, Sherlock ahora tenía la computadora entre sus piernas y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ya no estaba sonrojado, tampoco había signos de agitación en él. Era como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba aliviado, y algo decepcionado, aunque muy en el fondo y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Aún no han vuelto a grabar. Según mis cálculos no volverán a encender la cámara hasta dentro de una hora.

—¿Adelantaremos nuestro plan?

—No. Tenemos que esperar. Aún hay mucha actividad en el hotel, inquilinos y empleados recorriendo de aquí para allá. Si vamos ahora nos arriesgaremos demasiado y mi plan no funcionará— Dijo Sherlock. John asintió, pero no estaba del todo convencido. La sombra de la duda aún atravesaba por su mente y esa molesta sensación de malestar se negaba a disiparse.

—Entonces...—empezó—¿Qué haremos?

El hecho de quedarse a solas con el detective a puertas cerradas lo abrumó. Sherlock dejó la laptop a su costado y colocó ambas manos debajo de la barbilla.

—Palacio mental— dijo él— No sé qué quieres hacer tú. Despiértame cuando vuelvas a escuchar los pitidos

John echó la cabeza hacia atrás y asintió repetidas veces.

Sólo se recostó en la cama y cambió los canales del televisor sin interés en ver nada en particular. Echó un vistazo a la colección de discos que había a un lado del mueble y sólo encontró películas románticas que no le llamaban la atención, inclusive dos pornográficas. Las guardó rápidamente y puso una película aleatoria. Vio a Sherlock, se sintió mal otra vez. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con Harry, de todas formas nunca se llevaron bien.

Desde que lo había dejado con Clara ella se puso insoportable. No la culpaba, eran pareja desde los quince años. Fue un golpe muy duro para su hermana. Tampoco había visitado a su mamá en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, sin duda le debía aunque sea una visita y un ramo de rosas. Llevaría a la novia de turno para satisfacer a su madre y ver su sonrisa una vez más .

No le gustaba hablar de su relación con su padre. Porque lo único que recordaba era a Henry golpeando a su mamá e insultando a Harry con cada oportunidad. Recordó el día que llevó por primera vez una chica a casa. Él celebró y estuvo a punto de llorar de la felicidad porque su hijito no era un degenerado. Ese día lo invitó a tomar su primera cerveza y juntos vieron un partido de fútbol. No tuvo el valor para decirle a su padre que aquella chica de ojos cafés sólo era su mejor amiga. Henry se emborrachó como de costumbre, pero esa vez no abusó de nadie. Inclusive ignoró a Harry, quien había decidido escaparse de casa para visitar a Clara. El sentimiento de satisfacción que sintió John fue incomparable, desde esa vez decidió mantener felices a todos, a pesar de que eso significase renunciar a sus propias creencias.Todo le iba bien en la vida. Lo único que esperaba ahora era conocer a una linda mujer y casarse, tener hijos y formar una familia normal, según las normas establecidas de la sociedad.

Aunque eso se desvió un poco al salir del ejército. El interés de tener una "una vida normal" cambió, y ahora lo único que en verdad le interesaba era resolver crímenes y participar de los retorcidos juegos de su compañero de piso. No sabía qué haría el día que tuviera que separarse de aquello que le causaba tanta felicidad, la monotonía lo abrumaría y se sentiría desolado. Él no era un hombre doméstico, había descubierto.

Tampoco sabría qué hacer el día en el que Sherlock ya no estuviera ahí para él. Porque a pesar de todos los malos ratos que lo hacía pasar y lo mucho que lo sacaba de sus casillas, Sherlock era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y lo contempló de reojo.

Vivir con Sherlock era casi como vivir con un niño, tenía que asegurarse de que comiera bien y de que durmiera apropiadamente, también cerciorarse de que no fumase y cuidar de que el departamento no termine ardiendo en llamas. Era perfecto.

Como estaba demasiado aburrido, hurgó en el abrigo de Holmes, donde había visto que guardaba un pequeño bloc de notas. Tenía anotaciones simples sobre el sospechoso, todo lo que dedujo de él y lo que probablemente le haría a sus futuras víctimas. También un par de números escritos casi al azar que no intentó descifrar porque sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Pasando las hojas se encontró con fotos tipo carnet de cada una de las víctimas, le daba pena, porque eran jóvenes y con una vida por delante. Más anotaciones que leyó sin prestar demasiada atención. El reloj marcaban las once de la noche. Era tarde, por lo tanto apagó la luz y se recostó sin mover a Sherlock. Quince minutos más tarde las cámaras se encendieron, no se molestó en avisar ya que prefería esperar a la media noche para terminar esto de una buena vez.

El hotel estaba en completo silencio y sólo se escuchaba el lejano golpeteo del viento en la ventana. La luna brillaba en lo alto de cielo, colando pequeños destellos de luz por sobre la cama. Estaba en paz. La presencia de Sherlock a su lado no le molestaba, lo sentía correcto de alguna manera. No quiso indagar más en su mente. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las doce; movió a Sherlock lentamente y le susurró en el oído, le dijo que ya era hora de hacer lo que sea que tenía que hacer. Él reaccionó de golpe y visiblemente desorientado, no le contestó y fue por la computadora de Lestrade.

—Prepárate. En cinco minutos tendremos como máximo una hora para recorrer el hotel.

John fue por su pistola y por su chaqueta. Sherlock lo miró de reojo e hizo un par de cosas más, se levantó y se puso de vuelta su abrigo largo y su bufanda— ¿Listo?

—Listo— confirmó. John se puso los guantes y escondió su arma.

Salieron por la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sherlock sacó el pequeño mapa y lo desplegó frente a John, tratando de quitar las arrugas. Señaló a dónde tenían que ir y caminó por el pasillo. A John se le dificultaba seguirle el paso.

El hotel era enorme y los pasillos angostos, las luces parpadeaban tenuemente. El riesgo de ser atrapados era enorme.

Llegaron a la lavandería, John se adelantó y espió por el marco de la puerta, no había nadie. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sherlock y sacó su pistola.

No había ninguna puerta ni nada que llevara a alguna parte. John lo miró interrogante, Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Entrada secreta, genio— susurró casi inaudible. Habían tres lavarropas industriales, y Sherlock abrió el tercero.

Tenía un fondo falso y una casi indistinguible perilla.

—Luego me dices cómo supiste qué...No, mejor olvídalo.

Empujó la puerta y esta rechinó. John maldijo internamente.

Estaba oscuro y sólo había una escalera empinada, bajaron. John se aferró a la varilla y se puso en frente de Sherlock.

Encendió la luz, y se encontró con una sala vacía y llena de moho. Arrugó la nariz e inspeccionó el lugar con el arma en la mano.

—No hay nada aquí— dijo él. Sherlock no respondió. Entonces bufó y volteó, pero él ya no estaba —¿Sherlock?

Pánico, ansiedad. Su cabeza dio vueltas y se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Sherlock no estaba junto a él.

Miró a todos lados y no encontró nada, incluso volvió a subir por encima de las escaleras y encontró el cuarto de lavanderia en silencio. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

“¿¡Dónde estás!?"

Esperó y esperó. Sherlock Aún no respondía. Jadeó de la desesperación y sus piernas volvieron a temblar. No había forma, él estuvo con él hace tan sólo unos minutos...

Decidió llamar a Lestrade. Un pitido, dos... Contestaron el teléfono.

—¿Sí?— preguntó adormilado.

—Sherlock...— fue lo único que pudo decir. Se mordió el labio inferior—No está. No contesta el teléfono.

—¿Se pelearon?

—No...Bueno, es complicado. Pero, Lo conoces, maldición. Sherlock pelearía con Dios para tener la última palabra y ahora no...— Dijo con la voz agitada. Lestrade bostezó y John escuchó el sonido de las sábanas removerse a través de la línea.

—Seguro es uno de sus berrinches. Déjame dormir

John chasqueó la lengua y estuvo a punto de contestar, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Greg? ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?— Se paralizó. ¿Acaso...?— Pásame el teléfono

—¿M-Mycroft?

—Dime lo que pasa con mi hermano

—No estoy seguro— respondió— Pero sé que está en peligro.

—¿Dónde están?

—En el Grand Palace Investigando la desaparición de...

—Lo sé, Lo sé. Tomaré cartas en el asunto— colgó, pero aún tenía un mal sabor de boca.

Gruñó. Tal vez estaba con las demás víctimas. Para hallarlo, racionalizó, tendría que averiguar dónde estaban los demás. Recordó el bloc de notas de Sherlock y el montón de anotaciones. Tenía que pensar como el detective.

El mapa, las zonas tachadas. Sería más fácil pedir a Lestrade que intercepte las grabaciones. Volvió a marcarle.

—No hay helicópteros ahora— se apresuró Greg una vez que contestó — Las patrullas llegaran en media hora.

— Es demasiado— dijo John— Pero eso...¿Hay alguna forma de revisar las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad desde distancia?

—Algo así— contestó.

—Sherlock tiene tu laptop.

—Carajo— siseó— Bueno, ¿Logró él interceptar las cámaras?

—De hecho, sí.

—Puedo trabajar con eso. Los del equipo de informática se encargarán.

—Apresúrate.

No tenía el mapa, tampoco recordaba dónde estaba la otra zona tachada. Recorrió el lugar aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y apuntando el arma. Vacío. Le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire.

—Están revisando las grabaciones de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Estás con ellos?

—Sí. ¿Me puedes decir cuándo fue que desapareció?

—A las doce y algo— No escuchó nada más que el sonido de las patrulleras moviéndose por la carretera.

—Las cámaras sólo grabaron hasta las once y cincuenta, cuando ustedes aún... Oh Dios.

—Tendremos que hablar de eso— Dijo Mycroft. Escuchó a la sargento Donovan riendo por lo bajo y los colores se le subieron al rostro, mitad por vergüenza y mitad por cólera.

—No hay tiempo para eso— contestó entre dientes. Apretó el teléfono contra sí y colgó. Era obvio que no habría nada, Sherlock desactivó las cámaras para que el dueño del hotel no los encontrara. Ahora se sentía algo estúpido y desorientado.

Cerró los ojos e intentó recrear el pequeño mapa en su mente. Lo único que sabía era que ambas habitaciones estaban detrás de la lavandería, pero que no estaban conectadas entre sí. Movió unos cuantos cestos de ropa sucia, nada.

Se escabulló entre las enormes máquinas y en el fondo vio una muy antigua, de hace aproximadamente veinte años, llena de óxido. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrió. Estaba hueca. Frunció el ceño y la empujó con sorprendente facilidad, era sólo un cascarón vacío. Otra puerta, pero cuando la abrió se encontró con un pasillo iluminado y dos guardias de seguridad. Maldijo y los hombres se acercaron a él. Una patada en su pierna izquierda, él disparó a uno de los hombres, pero el otro lo tomó de los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared. Logró esquivar un golpe en su rostro. Pateó a uno en la entrepierna, éste se encogió de dolor, a pesar de su intimidante tamaño y se retorció. John le disparó en ambas piernas para inmovilizarlo. El otro quiso recoger su arma que minutos atrás había perdido, pero John le pisó la mano y se la arrebató, asegurándose de que ambos queden desarmados e indefensos.

—¿Hay alguien más ahí?— Señaló la puerta con su barbilla. Nadie respondió. Entonces John se agachó a la altura del guardia más alto y lo apuntó— Contesta.

El hombre cerró los ojos y se negó a hablar. John bufó y pateó la puerta. Fue hacia él, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a Sherlock en el piso, inmovilizado y con la boca sellada con cinta gris. Sherlock se sacó la cinta de la boca. John lo atrajo contra él y lo abrazó, Sherlock correspondió.

—Atrás.

—¿Qué?

Demasiado tarde. Ernest apuntó a su cabeza con una pistola. John gruñó e intentó liberarse, Sherlock lo apuntó con el arma de uno de los hombres que John había

derribado y que robó de su bolsillo durante el abrazo

—Si me disparas, tu esposo—pronunció con asco— morirá frente a ti

Ambos sintieron una especie de deja vú. John apretó los labios en una línea y miró a Sherlock, interrogante. Él sólo elevó las cejas y continuó apuntando —Que testarudo.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

El hombre rió.

—En el congelador. El chef hace un excelente uso de la carne— John sintió náuseas y se mareó. Ernest rió a carcajadas y se limpió una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos.

— Apetitoso, ¿no es así?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué no? Un favor a la humanidad.

—Mataste inocentes.

—Por favor, Sherlock Holmes. ¿En serio tú me saldrás con un discurso sobre moralidad?— Sherlock palideció y entrecerró los ojos— ¿Sorprendido? te reconocí y te investigué. Sé tu historial, sé todo lo que hiciste. No eres más que una máquina inmoral y manipuladora ¿Por qué te interesa este caso?—

—No lo hace— contestó— John me obligó a venir.

—Te tiene bien entrenado— dijo burlón.

—Yo lo tengo entrenado a él— protestó. John frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Sherlock no se daba cuenta de que el psicópata que tenía atrás podía dispararles en cualquier momento?— Lo que sea. Cuál es tu motivación.

—Proteger a la familia— dijo él— La base de la sociedad. Los homosexuales sólo atentan contra las normas.

—¿Crees en Dios?— preguntó Sherlock. John estaba cada vez más extrañado.

—Sí. Obviamente.

—Bien, pues en la cárcel tendrás mucho tiempo para rezarle— contestó. El hombre ladeó la cabeza pero cayó de rodillas al suelo. Lestrade clavó un dardo tranquilizante justo en su yugular — Gracias, te estabas tardando.

John suspiró aliviado.

—Todas esas preguntas...¿Fueron una distracción?

—Es obvio. Sus respuestas me interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron. Donovan se posicionó detrás de Lestrade mientras unos cuantos oficiales esposaban al hombre y lo llevaron a la patrullera.

—Entonces, ¿tú y el demente?— dijo Sally.

—Cállate— Lestrade ahogó una risita— Tú no tienes de qué reírte, Greg.

Mycroft llegó junto a ellos y apretó con suavidad el hombro del inspector.

—Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano.

—No es lo que parece. Fue por el caso.

Mycroft sonrió con burla.

—Enhorabuena, hermanito, con lo mucho que te gustan los soldados...

—Oh, por favor— dijo Sherlock— Tienes una marca mal disimulada de mordida en el cuello y caminas con una ligera cojera. Graham acaba de enrojecer, lo que confirma mis sospechas— Los demás quedaron en silencio. Mycroft rodó los ojos.

—Te estás volviendo lento. Ahora regresemos a Londres y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

Sherlock sonrió falsamente y se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo. John siguió a Sally y salieron del hotel.

Se prometió no volver a pensar ni escribir nada en su blog sobre esto.


	3. Back

➡Tercera vez:

— ¿Qué diablos...?— John se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras —¡Sherlock!

Y Sherlock, como era costumbre, no respondió.

—Está hecho un asco. Hay tierra por todos lados y…¡Sangre! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Sherlock abrió sus ojos por un momento.

—Te compraré otro colchón cuando termine. Mientras duerme en mi habitación.

—Gracias, prefiero el sofá— bufó— No limpiaré ese desastre. Lo harás tú.

Sherlock no respondió y volteó. John se quedó al lado del sofá un rato más, luego suspiró y se sentó en su sillón a leer el periódico.

Sherlock no hablaría en buen rato, presentía, otra de sus visitas al palacio mental. Por lo menos lo había acompañado en el desayuno y había comido algo (No mucho, pero era casi un milagro para tratarse de Sherlock).

Su teléfono vibró. Ladeó la cabeza y lo tuvo entre sus manos, la pantalla titilaba con el nombre de “Harry Watson”.

—¿Hola?—Hubo una pausa y un sonido ahogado—¿Harry?

—John.

—¿Sí?

Harry respiró hondo.

—Pasó mucho tiempo y...

—¿Dónde?

—La cafetería frente a mi departamento. Dentro de media hora, ¿Estás disponible?

—Claro.

Pausa.

—¿Paso por ti?

—Iré en taxi.

—Bien...— No supo que decir y se excusó con que tenía que ayudar a Sherlock con un caso.

No le haría mal despejarse un poco.

(...)

Harry estaba sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada. Se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó junto a ella.

Ella sonrió y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos por sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo estás?— John la miró a los ojos por un largo rato, buscando inconscientemente algún indicio de ebriedad— No tomé, John. No lo hago desde hace meses.

—Bien— se relamió los labios. No le creyó —¿Y tú?

—Viva— soltó una risita. Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Ella volvió a juguetear con sus dedos por sobre la mesa— Me enteré que tienes pareja, vaya, hermanito, felicidades.

—Pero yo no...

—¿Y Sherlock?— Abrió la boca para negar, pero fue interrumpido por el estruendo de una silla arrastrándose hacia su mesa.

—Hola. Tú debes ser Harry, John me ha hablado mucho de ti—Le pasó la mano con una sonrisa efusiva. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

—Al fin tengo el placer de conocer al maravilloso detective privado del siglo— bromeó.

—Soy detective consultor, de hecho. Único en el mundo. Yo inventé el puesto— contestó— Veo que volviste con Clara.

—¿Cómo-...?

—No le preguntes. Te dirá más de lo que quieres saber— Sherlock torció el gesto. John le apretó la rodilla.

—Los rumores son ciertos, después de todo.

—No— dijo John— No soy gay— Harry y Sherlock rodaron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo— Tengo novia.

—¿Elizabeth? Ella no te habla desde hace semanas.

—Se llama Eleonor.

—¿Cómo es ser detective consultor?— dijo Harry, cambiando de tema. Sherlock apoyó ambos codos encima de la mesa.

—No es tan genial como lo hace ver John en su blog. Es más como hacer el trabajo sucio de la policía. El resto sólo es aburridas charlas con idiotas y un montón de inútiles que no pueden hacer nada bien.

—¿Eso incluye a mi hermano? 

—No. Él es… único. Tal vez no sea la persona más luminosa, pero como conductor de la luz es increíble— Ella sonrió con ternura.

El mesero tomó sus ordenes. Él sólo pidió café descafeinado (No había té, eso debía ser algún tipo de crimen).

Harry intentó sacar temas de conversación, lo que increíblemente funcionó con Sherlock. De alguna forma terminaron hablando de cosas vergonzosas de su infancia y adolescencia. John se hundió en su silla y tomó un largo sorbo de su café cuando Harry sacó su nuevo teléfono y empezó a mostrarle algunas fotos de cuando era niño.

Miró con odio a ambos. Sherlock había logrado su cometido: Sacarle información a su hermana sobre su pasado.

—Su primer día de clases. ¿No es adorable? Mamá lo tuvo que sacar a rastras de ahí. Fue una sorpresa, creíamos que era tímido o algo así. Resultó siendo todo lo contrario.

—Era gordo— opinó él. Lo vio fruncir el ceño y poner el gesto que ponía cuando callaba a regañadientes. John tembló, la mirada de Sherlock cambió por un instante a la de compasión. En la fotografía se podían distinguir varios moretones en sus brazos. Tal vez Harry no lo notó, pero era claro que Sherlock sí. John no era muy sociable, pero después de la escuela, no quería volver a casa.

Harry continuó hablando. Sherlock seguía la conversación y asentía de vez en cuando. John no habló, ni cuando Harry los invitó a cenar con Clara en su nueva casa, ni cuando les dio palmaditas en la espalda y los felicitó por la supuesta relación que tenían, mucho menos cuando se levantó con una sonrisa radiante y dejó un billete de diez dólares en la mesa.

Tampoco cuando llamó Lestrade y corrió detrás de Sherlock hacía quién sabe qué parte de la ciudad, a una escena del crimen.

—¿Qué fue?

—Hombre, de treinta años, identidad desconocida. Disparo en la cabeza, los vecinos dicen que era alguien muy amable y que no tenía enemigos.

Sherlock miró a Lestrade con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Para esto me llamaste?

—Ve a ver el cadáver. Yo seguiré investigando a los vecinos.

—¿Quién es el forense?

—Anderson.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿Lo hacen a propósito?

Lestrade no contestó. John fue con Sherlock hasta donde estaba el cadáver. Allí estaba Anderson y un par de policías supervisando.

—Cinco minutos, rarito, no quiero más contaminada la escena del crimen.

Sherlock se agachó para examinar el cuerpo.

—Era un solitario con problemas de alcoholismo, tenía problemas de ansiedad y llevaba un estilo de vida sedentario. No fue suicidio, a pesar de tener el arma en la mano, el espasmo cadavérico no corresponde. Alguien lo mató y puso la pistola en su mano después de muerto. No hay signos de forcejeo, así que la víctima conocía a su atacante. No puede ser un amigo, porque no los tiene, tampoco hermanos, porque-...— Anderson codeó a uno de los Yarders. Él rió entre dientes —¿Me equivoqué en algo?

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que era un fenómeno— Sherlock torció el gesto. John se tensó—Vamos. Deduce qué fue lo que comí en el desayuno.

—Café y rosquillas— murmuró. Ambos rieron más fuerte. John apretó los puños.

—Anormal.

Sherlock apretó los labios y lo ignoró. John gruñó e instintivamente se puso delante de él. Detestaba cuando lo molestaban.

—¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?

—¿Vas a defender a tu novio? 

—Basta. No vale la pena— advirtió Sherlock. Volteó para mirarlo, pero evitaba el contacto visual. Lo tomó suave del brazo y lo miró por poco tiempo. Sherlock tenía el rostro neutral, pero sus ojos lo delataban.John sabía que sólo trataba de ocultar cómo se sentía en verdad. John respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. 

Casi nadie lo sabía, pero molestaban a Sherlock en el colegio. Supo ignorarlo durante mucho tiempo, pero un día llegó a su punto de quiebre. Se inyectó una dosis mucho más fuerte de la habitual. Mycroft lo encontró agonizando en un callejón y lo llevaron a emergencias. Lo peor es que había sido intencional. El sólo quería dejar sus problemas atrás y olvidarse de todo, dejar de ser una carga para sus padres.

Había intentado suicidarse a los 16 años. Su corazón se estrujó cuando lo supo.

Se juró no volver a permitir que Sherlock se sintiese mal otra vez. Lo protegería hasta que el mundo cayera en pedazos.

Anderson rió y John le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro. Sherlock abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El corazón de John latió rápido y su sangre hervía. Anderson se limpió la sangre de su nariz y empujó a John para salir del lugar.

—John...

—No hablemos de esto, ¿Está bien?— Sherlock asintió y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí— contestó él —¿Quieres ir a cenar?

— Pizza y maratón de Dr. House; es mejor— sonrió — ¿Ya tienes algo?

—Todo lo que necesito. Iré a hablar con Lestrade y vamos a casa.

John y Sherlock se miraron a los ojos, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo a parte de ellos dos.


	4. To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿YA ES DOMINGO Y NO ME DI CUENTA? AAAH, Lo siento, no me fijé XD

Cuarta vez:

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Sherlock Holmes, no ganaba nada con negarlo por más tiempo. Estaba encantado con su sonrisa, su peculiaridad, esos pequeños defectos que lo volvían aún más perfecto ante él. Sus rizos salvajes, sus misteriosos ojos que cambiaban de color con el clima. Dios, lo amaba tanto que dolía, con cada respiración que daba, una punzada de desesperación se clavaba en su pecho. Pensar en Sherlock hacía que su corazón latiera a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo habitual, que el aire no llegara a sus pulmones; que el tiempo se detuviera; que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas…..

Porque Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto, desde hace más de un año.

Y, Joder, dolía como el infierno.

La amargura envenenaba su alma con cada repiqueteo de la aguja del reloj. Dicen que el tiempo cura, pero John sentía que el pasar de los días no hacía demasiado, agrandaban el vacío en su pecho, sólo lo hacían recordar su soledad, lo muerto que estaba. Porque John estaba muerto en vida.

La sensación era parecida a lo que sintió luego de volver de afganistán, pero multiplicada hasta lo imposible. La monotonía, el cansancio. Sus días pasaron de ser una gama amplia de colores hasta volverse un insípido gris oscuro.  
Ahora entendía por qué Sherlock decía que los sentimientos, en especial el amor, eran una debilidad. Aún así, era algo que no podía (En realidad, jamás pudo) evitar.

Cada noche desde hace tiempo se torturaba con lo que pudo haber sucedido si hubiera sido sincero con él, si se hubiera desecho de todos esos estúpidos prejuicios retrógradas que su padre había instalado en su cerebro. Si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de demostrarle a Sherlock que él también podía amar. Estuvo enamorado de él tanto tiempo. Años, pero no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde.

Había intentado convencerse de que él se había ido, que ya no estaba junto a él, que ya no habría nadie que tocaría el violín en las madrugadas frías en Baker Street, que ya no tendría que preocuparse de los balazos en la pared,ni de encontrarse con desagradables sorpresas en el refrigerador. Pero aún así, el recuerdo de Sherlock Holmes lo perseguía a todos lados.

Antes soñaba con la guerra, el fuego, sufría de interminables pesadillas sobre los horrores del campo de batalla. En esas noches, cuando el recuerdo era demasiado insoportable, Sherlock se acercaba silenciosamente hasta su cama y se acurrucaba junto a él, cuando despertaba al día siguiente la cama estaba vacía. Jamás hablaron sobre aquello.

Ahora, sus sueños cambiaron. Soñaba con su vida cuando Sherlock estaba en ella. Llegó a soñar cómo sería si él aún siguiera vivo, las cosas que le diría, cómo lo sostendría entre sus brazos y le prometería nunca dejarlo ir. Le confesaría todo lo que sentía, que siempre estaría ahí para él. Por ello, cuando despertaba, no estaba del todo consciente de su realidad, sonreía. Iba hasta la cocina a esperar a Sherlock mientras preparaba el té. Pero la realidad lo golpeaba duramente cuando se daba cuenta de que el sofá estaba vacío, que Sherlock Holmes no estaba en el 221B y que jamás lo estaría de nuevo. La sonrisa mutaba a una expresión sombría.

Conseguiría un departamento lejos de Baker Street, cerca de su trabajo. Seguir ahí sólo era una muestra de puro masoquismo. Uno cercano a su trabajo, preferiblemente, también lejos del cementerio; estar ahí le traía pésimos recuerdos y ganas de desmoronarse. Los hombres no lloran, se recordó, pero en ocasiones sentía que llorar era la única forma de liberar esa pesadez de su alma.

Consiguió un apartamento perfecto a unas calles de la clínica. Se despidió de la señora Hudson (ella estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas y le preparó una canasta de desayuno con muchas galletas) y fue a la florería antes de ir a su trabajo. Nunca le había comprado flores a un hombre; se decidió por un ramo de rosas blancas. 

Se detuvo frente a la tumba de la persona que más llegó a amar en toda su vida. El nudo en su garganta fue peor de lo que esperaba y el pánico, la ansiedad….  
Cerró los párpados para evitar que unas lágrimas bajen hasta sus mejillas.  
Ver el nombre de Sherlock Holmes en esa lápida le hacía mucho daño.

—Sherlock...— empezó, con la voz temblorosa— Sé que ahora es inútil, que ya no vale la pena pero… necesito hacerte una última confesión— esperó a reunir coraje. Dejó las rosas sobre la tumba y bajó la mirada— Esto es estúpido. Eres un idiota, un maldito idiota. Te odio más de lo que debería odiar a alguien muerto porque… Jesús bendito ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?— su voz se entrecortó.

—No puedo creer que ya no estés aquí, conmigo. Si te soy sincero, no sé qué puedo hacer sin ti. En tan poco tiempo llegaste y convertiste mi vida en un caos, y te agradezco por eso. Ahora vuelvo de trabajar al departamento y lo encuentro tan vacío, tan solitario sin tu presencia. Me haces falta, te extraño cada jodido día de mi vida. Ahora estoy estancando, sin ganas para seguir adelante gracias a tu recuerdos. Porque no sé cómo seguir viviendo en un mundo donde Sherlock Holmes no esté presente. El futuro no era algo abrumante cuando estabas aquí. Ahora, sin embargo, me asfixia, me sofoca hasta dejarme en el fondo de un pozo sin salida— se mordió el labio inferior. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Nunca te lo perdonaré, aunque suene egoísta, por dejarme aquí sin vida, sin futuro, sin esperanzas. En ocasiones deseaba que fuera otro de tus retorcidos trucos, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor lo odiaría. No podría volver a confiar en ti, porque jugar así con mis sentimientos… No lo soportaría. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque estoy malditamente enamorado de ti! Porque te amo tanto que mi pecho duele, me quema. Soy un estúpido por no haberlo dicho cuando estabas con vida, pero joder, cuánto desearía que las cosas hubieran sido distintas— rió por lo bajo— Perdón por las rosas, sentí que era un buen detalle, aunque estoy seguro de que las odiarías. Pero soy un romántico sin remedio— rió sin humor, su risa se desvaneció en el aire — Te amo, Sherlock Holmes. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo te seguiré amando. Sé que ahora no tiene ningún sentido decirlo, pero necesitaba sacar esto de mi pecho— se acercó y le dio palmaditas a la lápida, como lo había hecho la primera vez. Exhaló el aire y se sintió mucho más ligero que antes.

No volvería ahí en un largo tiempo, hasta que su dañado corazón pueda soportarlo.

De regreso a la clínica. Saludó a Sarah con una sonrisa cortés, al igual que a la nueva enfermera que habían contratado semanas atrás. Mary Morstan. Era rubia, delicada. Su rostro no tenía facciones regulares ni una complexión hermosa, pero su expresión era dulce y amistosa. Había notado sutiles coqueteos provenientes de ella hacia su persona, pero no podía pensar en eso. Su corazón tenía dueño; un dueño que yacía tres metros bajo tierra, para su desgracia.

De la puerta salieron una joven embarazada junto a su madre, Mary entró después — ¿Qué dices acerca de salir esta noche? Te hará bien— canturreó. Él la observó dubitativo. 

—Tal vez. Te avisaré cualquier cosa— Una salida de amigos estaba bien. Se había hartado de las citas desastrosas y los corazones rotos.

Ella sonrió y se retiró, en esa sonrisa pudo ver un faro de esperanza. Una luz brillante, sus ojos azules resplandecían.

Alguien lo estaba llamando por teléfono. Número Privado. Contestó con el corazón en la garganta, con una pequeña y ridícula esperanza. Silencio… una respiración. John se impacientó.

—¿Diga?— probó otra vez — ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?— la llamada se cortó y John guardó su teléfono con decepción. Era la cuarta vez que le ocurría algo parecido.

“¿En serio John? No puedes ser tan idiota”

Su turno terminó en un par de horas. Se puso una camisa y una chaqueta. Mary estaba esperándolo en el restaurante, con un vestido que le sentaba de maravilla, resaltaba sus ojos azules. Él le sonrió, ella correspondió su sonrisa con calidez. 

Charlaron durante un rato, ordenaron comida y continuaron disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En un momento determinado de la noche, Mary posó delicadamente su mano encima de la suya. Tragó saliva. ¿Para qué seguir esperando?. Era tarde. Era momento de seguir con su vida. John estaba tan desesperado por olvidar, por el contacto humano que no la apartó. Sintió un pequeño atisbo de remordimiento creciendo en su pecho, pero lo ignoró, como siempre.

Estaba mal, era cierto. Amaba a Sherlock, y utilizar a Mary de esa forma para olvidarse de él era reprochable, pero estaba tan cansado, tan abatido.

Mary Morstan era lo que le hacía falta en la vida, lo que siempre quiso. Una mujer delicada y femenina, divertida, dulce, con quien pasar el resto de su vida. Su padre estaría orgulloso, su madre lloraría de la felicidad. Al fin sería alguien normal, con una vida normal, con una esposa normal y tal vez un par de niños. No era lo que en verdad deseaba, pero era lo correcto.

Mary era un faro en medio de la oscuridad, una luz que aplacaba sus males. Y John se aferró a ella.


	5. The

  
Quinta  Vez

_Me he acercado a ti_  
(Come up to meet you)

_Para decirte que lo lamento_  
(Tell you i'm sorry)

_No sabes lo encantador que eres_ (You don't know how lovely you are).

(...)

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, en ese jodido restaurante y ¡Sherlock estaba vivo! Una vez se dijo a sí mismo que si su suicidio era uno de sus trucos de mierda, él volvería a matarlo por hacerlo sentir tan patético.

Vio rojo, y cuando lo vio, ahí, con esa sonrisita en el rostro su mundo se cayó a pedazos. Reconstruyó su vida, y cuando estaba por salir adelante, aparece Sherlock para poner su universo patas arriba. Sabía que algo tendría que andar mal, todo estaba sospechosamente pacífico. Esa corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo, esa sensación de mareo y falta de aire se hizo presente cuando lo vio. Su cerebro no supo cómo reaccionar, bueno, no todos los días tu mejor amigo-amor-imposible-compañero-de-piso volvía de la muerte, hizo cortocircuito y reaccionó  de una forma bochornosa. Pero seguía tan molesto.

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios, quería besarlo y golpearlo. No pudo hacer lo primero porque estaba Mary mirándolos con una sonrisita en el rostro.

Ahora, recostado junto a Mary en su departamento, no podía dormir. Su mente estaba sobreestimulada. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía en frente a la persona que más amó durante tanto tiempo, burlándose de todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar, como si pudiera aparecerse así de la nada y llamarlo como un perrito faldero detrás suyo. No. Sherlock tenía que entender que las cosas no funcionan así, que el universo no gira alrededor suyo (Bueno, tal vez el suyo sí, pero hacía tiempo que dejó de hacerlo).

¿Dejaría a Mary e iría detrás de Sherlock?.

No. Ahora no, la propuesta de matrimonio seguía en pie.

¿Amaba a Sherlock?

No lo sabía, su mente estaba hecha un lío. Necesitaba tiempo. Se removió, no mucho para despertarla. Había algo mal, que no se sentía correcto, como cuando salía a todas esas citas cuando comenzó a vivir con Sherlock y su estómago se sentía pesado cuando pensaba en el futuro. No estaba hecho para la vida doméstica, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Durmió a penas, con el recuerdo de Sherlock Holmes quemando en sus pensamientos.

...

Tenía que encontrarte  
(I had to find you)

Decirte que te necesito  
(Tell you I need you)

Decirte que te separé de los demás _(Que_ _te considero más_ _)_  
(Tell you I set you apart)

...

Estaba frente a la clínica donde trabajaba, pero decidió esperar porque su teléfono vibró. Sherlock le había enviado otro mensaje, el primero en dos años. John sintió vergüenza por todos los mensajes que le envió durante todo ese trayecto de tiempo, los mensajes de voz diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Su rostro se sintió caliente.

_Te veo en Speedy's, por favor. Entenderé si no vas —SH._

John parpadeó rápidamente. El Sherlock Holmes que conocía nunca pedía las cosas por favor. De hecho, no le importaba lo que el viejo Sherlock pudiera o no hacer. ¿Por qué?

¡Porque estaba muerto!

Rió internamente y luego borró la expresión risueña de su rostro. Sherlock Holmes murió para él el día que saltó de la terraza del Barts aquella tarde.

_Tengo que trabajar._

_Por favor, John. Necesito hablar contigo. El trabajo puede esperar. Si no vienes en quince minutos sabré que no quieres verme— SH._

No respondió, dio media vuelta y volvió a la calle Baker. Llegó en diez minutos y tomó asiento frente a su ex compañero de piso. Ninguno habló, John tenía los labios apretados y Sherlock, en cambio, lucía incómodo y miraba a todos lados, incluso podía ver rastros de un pequeño tic nervioso en sus dedos.

—Viniste.

—Sí, Sí. En efecto— contestó él— Bueno, Sherlock. No tengo mucho tiempo— mintió, claro que tenía tiempo, Sherlock al parecer lo supo, porque sonrió con una tristeza caso imperceptible.

—John...— se mordió el labio inferior— Escucha. No te vayas hasta que termine de hablar. Y esta vez no me golpees— advirtió riendo. John siguió sin responder— Supongo que quieres saber la verdad.

—No quiero saber cómo lo hiciste.

—Te diré el porqué.

—Estoy esperando.

—No es fácil de explicar— bajó la cabeza—La red de Moriarty... Yo estuve en cautiverio durante unos meses y estaba seguro de algo, bueno, casi seguro, de hecho fue Mycroft quien me lo confirmó, aunque al parecer nuestras suposiciones fueron erróneas-...

—Ve al grano.

—John, yo creí que no volvería. Era una misión suicida. No quería que pases por la experiencia de verme morir dos veces. No quería hacerte daño.

John tardó para reaccionar. No le parecía posible que Sherlock se hubiera preocupado por él, a estas alturas le resultaba inverosímil. Se preguntó si él lo estaba manipulando, pero su rostro no dejaba leer nada a parte de nerviosismo. Antes podía determinar si estaba actuando o no, ahora ya no podía. No confiaba.

Apretó los puños por sobre la mesa cuando llegó la mesera a pedir las órdenes.

Él no era Molly Hooper.

—No te creo— No puedo creerte— Tus padres lo sabían. Molly lo sabía.

—Mycroft se los contó— dijo Sherlock, bufando ante la idea— Y Molly me consiguió el cuerpo— John se sintió mareado y se encogió en su silla. Estaba hecho un caos.

El tiempo pasó, los segundos no se detuvieron. La mesera les acercó sus pedidos y ellos comieron en silencio. Sherlock no pidió nada más que café, John pidió té. Comenzó a extrañar la intimidad que solían compartir, cuando los silencios aún eran cómodos y el ambiente no se sentía tan pesado cuando estaban frente a frente.

—Me voy a casar.

—¿Perdón?

—Con Mary. Me casaré con ella.

Sherlock soltó una fingida exclamación de sorpresa y miró a la ventana. John lo siguió con la mirada. Sherlock parecía... triste.

No era posible. Sherlock no era de las personas que se ponían tristes por tonterías. En ocasiones llegó a pensar que no tenía sentimientos. Pero esta vez se veía distinto, casi ido. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente y ignoró el latir desesperado de su corazón y esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que aún había esperanza.

Sólo estuvieron un rato más en silencio y John tuvo que marcharse. Lo esperó hasta la puerta y una vez ahí lo detuvo del brazo.

—Te extrañé— susurró. John derritió el hielo de su alma y sonrió.

—No tienes idea.

...

La boda fue muy hermosa y el discurso de padrino de Sherlock fue como una puñalada. O era muy bueno manipulando o sólo estaba —por primera vez— dejando sus sentimientos al descubierto. Ambas opciones lo enfermaban.

Recorrió entre los invitados intentando encontrar a Sherlock. Le preguntó a Greg, a Molly, incluso a Janine, pero nadie tenía la respuesta. La señora Hudson sólo le respondió con una sonrisa melancólica y no dijo nada.

No se sentía nada bien y la reciente noticia fue como un balde de agua fría.

En cualquier momento sufriría un ataque de pánico si Sherlock no estaba ahí para calmarlo.

Hubo un nudo en su estómago durante todo el día. No quería...

No iba a dejar a Mary plantada en el altar sólo porque descubrió que sus sentimientos por cierto detective consultor seguían ahí, palpitando dolorosamente.

Le marcó unas cuantas veces y él nunca respondió. Estaba como la mierda y Mary lo notó.

Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que eran lo suficientemente maduros para manejar esta situación y que serían excelentes padres. Él se dejó hacer, aunque ese no era el problema.

Sus problemas desde hace varios años tenían nombre, Sherlock Holmes.

A lo lejos un hombre con la cabeza gacha volvía a su departamento con sólo una tristeza infinita y arrepentimiento de compañía


	6. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry por la tardanza. Lo típìc-... DEJÉ 9 MALDITAS MATERIAS PARA RECUPERATORIA. ¡N-U-E-V-E! 9 DE 11. Eso demuestra lo buena alumna que soy, ahre.  
> Well, robé tiempo, pero sólo el justo para publicar :( Ni para responder los comentarios tengo tiempo :(((((  
> Lo siento :(
> 
> PD: La canción de este y el otro capítulo es The Scientist de Coldplay. Es taan Johnlock(?

  Y una única vez...

Fue una lástima para nosotros separarnos  
_(It's_ _such_ _a_ _shame_ _for_ _us_ _to_ _apart_ _)_

Nunca nadie dijo que sería así de difícil  
_(No_ _one_ _ever_ _said_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _this hard)_

Oh, Llévame de nuevo al principio.  
( _Oh,_ _take_ _me_ _back_ _to the_ _start_ _)_

......

—William Scott Sherlock Holmes

—¿Perdón?

—Mi nombre completo. Por si buscas un nombre para el bebé.

—No. Según el ultrasonido será niña.

...

—¿Y qué hay de ti?—preguntó John—¿A dónde vas ahora?— Sherlock suspiró

—Trabajaré de encubierto en Europa del Este.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Seis meses.

...

—John... Hay algo que debería decir, siempre quise decirlo y nunca lo hice... como quizá no volvamos a vernos, te lo diré ahora...— Esperó, las palabras no salían de su boca. John se adelantó.

—Te amo.

—Sherlock es en realidad nombre de niña... Espera, ¿Qué?

...

Mary estaba sentada en el sofá cuando John llegó del trabajo. La saludó desganado y fue a buscar agua en la nevera. Aún seguía un poco resentido con ella por el asunto de Sherlock y el disparo en el pecho. Ambos compartían un silencio muy habitual últimamente. El silencio siempre fue un problema para él. Se sentó a su lado y fingió prestarle atención a la televisión, aunque su mente estuviera divagando en un río de pensamientos sinsentidos y una sensación de ansiedad que hacía un hueco en su pecho. Mary se giró hacia él y suspiró.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo mal?

—Estamos bien.

—No— contestó Mary. John sonrió con tristeza.

—Es un altibajo. Todas las parejas felices los tienen.

—Nunca fuimos una pareja feliz.

—Podemos aprender a serlo.

—Es tarde— dijo Mary. Tomó las manos de John y las entrelazó con las suyas—Cometimos muchos errores, no dejamos que éste se convierta en el peor.

—Estamos a tiempo— insistió— Podemos darle una buena vida a nuestra hija.

—Sherlock será un excelente padre para ella.

—¿Qué?— John parpadeó rápidamente—Quieres decir que tú...

—Sí.

—¿Tú y Sherlock?

—Dios no, que horror. No fue eso lo que quise decir— Ella rió y se secó las lágrimas antes de que salgan— Me refiero a ti y a Sherlock. Merecen ser felices.

—No soy gay.

—No, pero estás enamorado de él. Y está bien. Han pasado por mucho y no está bien que sigan haciéndose los tontos y continuen dañándose así.

—Te amo a ti— contestó. Mary volvió a reír.

—Me quieres, pero es a él a quien amas.

John abrió la boca para contestar, pero su mente quedó en blanco.

—No-...

—Basta, John. Deja de negarlo, por favor.

—Dejar las cosas así no tiene sentido. Si lo que dices fuera cierto, no podría hacer nada. Él está casado con su trabajo y yo contigo.

—El divorcio es una opción— Mary bajó la vista—Tú fuiste... Eres parte de su trabajo. Además, si supieras cómo te mira, cómo te miró durante el discurso de bodas y la forma en la que sonríe contigo... Si no te das cuenta debes revisarte la vista, porque no es normal.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Los mejores amigos no se miran como si fueran todo el universo del otro. John, hazme el favor de firmar los papeles e ir con Sherlock, cuando me percaté de la situación actué de forma impulsiva y Dios, cuánta vergüenza siento. No quiero interponerme en el camino de ambos nunca más.

—Pero estás embarazada y-...

—Custodia compartida—dijo Mary— Mató a Magnussen para protegerte. Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé que sea. Aprovecha el tiempo antes de que se vaya para decirle todo lo que te has guardado por estos años— John tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena?

—Porque te amo, y sé lo que se siente.

(...)

Y estaban ahí, el uno frente a otro en medio de un silencio extraño que nadie supo cómo romper, pero no era incómodo. Lo único que le causaba molestia era la mezcla de emociones que tenía en su pecho. Lo diría o iba a explotar.

—John... Hay algo que debería decir, siempre quise decirlo y nunca lo hice... como quizá no volvamos a vernos, te lo diré ahora...—Esa fue la señal, la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que también lo quería. Y Dios, tomó aire y recogió un poco de valentía para soltarlo.

—Te amo.

—Sherlock es en realidad nombre de niña... Espera, ¿Qué?

—¿Qué?—preguntó él, aún más confundido—No le pondré tu nombre a mi hija.  
Sherlock tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido, la información no parecía llegar a su cerebro y por un momento se asustó— ¿Sherlock?

Él siguió sin responder. ¿Se había equivocado?

—¿Sherlock? ¿Qué pasa?—intentó otra vez—Vamos, me estás asustando.  
Y tuvo un enorme deja vú. Fue justo lo que había ocurrido cuando le había pedido que fuera el padrino de su boda con Mary. Y sonrió—Te amo.

—¿Estás... enamorado de mí?— asintió. Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente—¿Y Mary?

—Vamos a divorciarnos.

Sherlock suspiró.

—No creo que volvamos a vernos

—Necesitaba decírtelo. Entiendo si no sientes lo m-...— lo interrumpió.

—No te atrevas a decir algo como eso nunca más—y sonrieron. Se acercó y tímidamente entrelazó sus dedos. Quería besarlo, pero sabía que Mary estaba mirándolos y no quería lastimarla más. entonces sólo lo abrazó, con fuerza y lo sostuvo contra él. Sherlock tardó un rato en corresponder y aún estaba algo rígido cuando colocó sus manos en su espalda- somos unos idiotas.

—Perdimos demasiado tiempo.

—Pasaron años...—contestó— Lo lamento.

—Si regresas... Espero que lo hagas, porque si no...— respiró hondo— Volveré a Baker Street.

Al diablo, quería borrar la tristeza del rostro de Sherlock, daban igual las consecuencias, pero Joder, mataría por aunque sea un último beso de sus labios.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, fue tan simple como eso. Lo besó hasta cansarse, hasta mostrarle lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de él, de lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Lo besó porque no sabía qué más hacer y quería estar a su lado para siempre aunque sabía que sólo le quedaban unos pocos minutos. Tal vez Sherlock no era el mejor besador—después de todo, era reacio al contacto físico y no estaba acostumbrado— pero fue el mejor beso que había tenido. Su corazón latió con furia y se sintió en el paraíso, y esta vez no le importaba ser cursi porque maldita sea, había esperado ese momento durante años y probablemente sería la única vez que podría hacerlo.

—Así que...—empezó Sherlock jadeante una vez que se separaron—Así es como se siente el amor... No está nada mal.

—¿Cómo?— sólo rió y negó con la cabeza.

Sherlock le pasó la mano.

—Por la mejor de las épocas, John.

—Hubiera sido mejor.

—Lo sé—contestó y volteó. No hacía falta decir nada más, ningún te extrañaré porque ya todo estaba dicho. Estaban bien con eso.

Vio su avión despegar y se quedó mirándo hacia el cielo. Mary apretó suavemente su hombro y sonrió, él bajó la mirada.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Mycroft llegó y anunció el regreso de Moriarty.

A pesar de lo lo tétrico de la situación (Moriarty se había volado los sesos, joder, y aún seguía con vida quién sabrá cómo) No pudo sentirse más aliviado. Sherlock no iría a ningún lado y podrían darse la oportunidad que tanto habían esperado.

El juego estaba en marcha.


End file.
